


Three Little Words

by Irishrose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose





	Three Little Words

Three little words, that’s all they are,  
But if you say them with the wrong person, place, or even time  
They can split you open and flay your heart  
With a sharpness and precision that rivals even the sharpest knife.

Those three little words have started wars, launched ships,  
Carried soldiers through battle and lovers through life.  
They’ve inspired poets, made bold the weak, made weak the strong,  
And sounded the beginning and ending of countless lives.

Three little words carry the weight of the world,  
With the power to give and take away the living part of life.  
They hide from us, jump out at us, assault us, and wash over us,  
Filling us with unending joy, or leave us bleeding salt from our eyes.

Three little words that can mean so many things,  
And be said in so many ways, with each having a different meaning.  
They can be accepted and rejected, heard but not felt, and felt but not heard.  
And the harder I try to find the perfect way to say them, the more I realize I’ve run out of time.

Because three little words are what you really need to hear,  
But if I say them out loud, I can’t be sure you’ll believe  
Because your heart will say yes, but they’re coming from me,  
So your brain will say no, they’re just three little words filling out this rhyme.

But these three little words are coming from my heart and my mind,  
And my soul, and my dreams, and hell even the Slayer is begging you, please,  
Hear these three words, and believe them inside, without any doubt,  
That I mean every one of those three words, and I always will for the rest of my life.


End file.
